


Brian/Cook Manip - Skins/QAF

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Skins (UK)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Manip, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is <i>old</i>, but it's still one of my favs. Enjoy! xo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian/Cook Manip - Skins/QAF

[ ](http://s695.photobucket.com/user/mrjdt/media/Brian%20and%20Cook/briancook.png.html)


End file.
